Small Town Beatuy and the Beast
by babykittys
Summary: Like the title says, this is going to be a modern BatB in a small town, "beast" might seem a little friendly, but i thought it would be cool to go the wrong way and say the beast was the new kid. Rated PG13 for STRONG language! :D Chapter 21 is up, yay!
1. the locker

Monday, hate it. I leaned against the bus window, trying to drown out the sound of the engine and endless chatter of little kids in the front with my iPod on blast. All I could do was think about the chapters and questions I ignored all weekend from _To Kill a Mockingbird_, which in my opinion needed to get a rethink of it being a classic.

So lost in thought, I nearly missed the pressure of a person sitting down beside me. I sneaked a peek, and rolled my eyes. Freaking staler Gaston. He had a first name, but only people that wanted to die called him Angus Gaston.

"Hey Belle." He said slyly pulling one of my ear plugs out.

_It's Clarabelle to you bitch. _"Hey." I said dully.

"Hey, you want to go to the Winter Fest dance with me next Saturday?"

Why is he so full of himself? Honestly, just because you're a jock that has an army of lovers doesn't mean everyone on this green Earth will go out with you. "Sorry, can't."

"Why not?" I saw his friend/groupie Loewy pop his head out from the seat in front of us.

"Because I," I made my voice sound like it was obvious I was making up an excuse "I have to read to blind deaf orphans next Saturday."

I went to put my plug back in my ear when he grabbed my wrist "Orphans can wait a week can't they?"

This is where it proves he has no brains. Our teeny tiny town is too small to have an orphanage. It's only big enough to have a McDonalds and a few gas stations.

Before I could go and tell him of his dumbness, the bus pulled into the school and I jumped up to get a good spot in line, but Gaston stopped me.

"I'll let you get off the bus if you say yes." He looked down at me like this was all I needed to say that three letter word.

I rolled my eyes and looked to see if the bus driver was looking. Quickly, I shrugged my shoulder bag higher on my shoulder and jumped over the seat in front of me, which was gracious open.

The line moved too slowly but I got off the bus and power walked to the school entrance that pronounced that this was 'Castle High, were winner are made!'

I made my way up the stairs and to my locker, stuffed my stuff into the small three inch by six inch locker that all freshmen had to suffer with. While I was "checking my hair" in the mirror that barley fit in the back of it, I saw something really weird for this school.

A guy, probably a year older than me, with red hair that looked natural, and that he stopped at the empty locker right next to mine. _He must be new._ I reached up to the separate space that you can put your books, and tried to peek over to him without looking too obvious.

He looked really frustrated with the lock, which nobody here would blame him.

Shutting my locker, I looked at him. "Need some help?" I asked friendly.

He grunted and motioned to it like saying 'be my guest'.

"What's the combo?" I asked.

"3, 32, 27." He said simply.

I turn to the left, right, then until it wouldn't budge. Opening it, I motioned to it "Ta da."

"Thanks." He mumbled shoving his things in.

Feeling acquired in the private silences, "Hi, my name's Clarabelle. What's your's?" I stuck my hand out.

He looked at it like I had swine flu or something. "Don't worry," I said jokingly "It won't bite, I promise."

He was hastate, but took it "Adam."

"There a last name? We have a _ton_ of Adams here." Big fat lie, but why not start a conversation?

"Cyncad." He tried to fit his books into the locker, "You?"

"Millar. Hey, you know there's this top thing for your books? It only opens if your locker is though."

He looked up, then looked at me. He put two fingers side ways and flipped them back and forth.

"Top," I said smiling "I got bottom."

He seemed to grin "Too short?"

"No? I'm um, afraid of heights?" We both laughed at my stupid little joke.

I froze at the sound of booming laughter not far down the hall. I didn't have to turn to know it was Gaston with his clique of basketball and football players with a few cheerleaders on the side.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I really have to go. It was nice meeting you and I hope we have some classes together, bye." I quickly ran down the hall, around the corner and into the girls' bathroom, hoping that Angus didn't see me or Adam. I don't mean to sound that I'd be embarrassed to be seen in public with him, but, a nice looking guy that isn't in with Gaston is more rare at this school then trying to find a living T-Rex in New York City.

Just then, the bell rang for first hour. I sighed in relief and walked to Honors English 9.

I sat down at my table with my best friend Olive Potts, who was desperately trying to finish the Mockingbird questions.

"Shit!" I said "Did you get that done? Please say you did."

"Want to copy?"

"Yes, yes, yes you life saver." I swiped the paper from under her and quickly copied.

"Hey," she said kicking me under the table "Who's that?"

I looked up to see who she was pointing at, "Oh, that's Adam Cyncad;" I said "He's new. Hey, he can sit by us."

"No objects here."

"Adam." I called over.

He looked around; I waved my hand, catching his eye and waved him over to sit by us.

He did, and introduced him to Olive; and of course the first thing out of her mouth was "So, I'm assuming that you're poor white trash like the rest of the school?"

"Ol!" I scolded "What the hell are you on?" But Adam just shook his at her question.

"Upper class white trash? Ow!" I stamped her foot, but again he shook his head.

"Dare I ask middle class?" I even wanted to see what he said to this, I'm in the middle of middle class and thought maybe he could be in the same boat as me.

He shook his head.

Olive and I looked at each other wide eyed, then looked at him "Rich?" Olive whispered across the table.

He nodded.

We covered each others mouths to keep from blurting out something stupid, and he laughed under his breath. "What's with the shock?" he asked lowly.

"To expand on her first question," I said lightly "most of this school is poor white trash that will probably never move far from here. The richest guy here is a dumb jock named Gaston."

"Gaston? Strange name."

"You should hear his first." Olive groaned and sighed at the say time. Like most girls, she wished for Gaston to take her. Or ask her to the dance, which ever came first.

"What's the first?"

I looked both ways, to make sure none of his tattle tail friends were listening; then motioned him closer so I could whisper.

"Angus."

He cleared his throat to cover a low laugh, "Really?"

I nodded. "Say out loud, and it's the last word you ever say."

"Well, remember that one kid that said 'fuck you' to him has he was taken away to the hospital?"

"Oh yeah, he out yet?"

"No."

"Too bad."

"Okay class," Mr. Ratu said walking to the front of the classroom "Let's listen to the next three chapters of _To Kill a Mockingbird _from the CD.

Everyone went silent as the drone of the southern accented woman read.

I wrote a note saying What's you're next hour? and handed it to Adam.

Honors Biology 9

I'm going to laugh if we have every hour together.

…*shrug*


	2. the lunch

It turned out that I had Adam in my first four hours, and in my lunch period. Which was kindda cool seeing that he wouldn't have to worry about not having someone to sit by.

As Olive and I sat down at our table with Lo and Chuck (Lo was a foreign exchange student from France, with a heavy accent. Chuck was just, Chuck. A guy you love to hate.), Lo said something strange.

"You know that new kid Adam?" he said.

"Yeah, we have the first four hours together. Oh look!" I spotted Adam looking for a spot and waved him our way.

"No! Don't do dhat!"

"Why?" What's up with Lo?

"I heard, dhat at his old school, he brunt it down."

"Well," Chuck said "I heard that he killed the principal."

"That's not nothing!" Olive said "I heard, in sixth grade, he beat up a senior."

"I got you all beat." I said "I heard that unicorns and lepercons exist. Come on guys, you're better than gossip."

Just then, Adam sat across from me next to Lo. "Hey." He said in his now familiar deeply low tone.

"Um, I have to go." Lo said getting up quickly, with Chuck following in step.

"Belle, come up with me to the bathroom." Olive said tugging on my arm.

"No," I said "I just got my lunch."

"Oh come on, nobody eats anymore."

"Well then," I said getting a tad angry with my best chick friend "if nobody eats anymore, then I'm going to sit here and not leave him–" I jerked a thumb in Adam's direction "– alone at the table on his first day here."

"Fine," Olive just looked down at me "Your funeral." And walked away.

I sighed angrily "Some friend you are" I said under my breath, and started picking at something the cooks claimed was lasagna.

Once again sitting in a private awkward silence I tried to break the ice "So, what was your old school like?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"This is my first school," he looked up from his salad "I was home schooled."

My eyes widened "Home schooled? What was that like?"

He looked at me like I was mad "I don't know, I guess it was kindda cool."

"I bet," I said "It's like wake, and you're there."

"Are you afraid of silence or something?"

"Are you afraid of talking?" I smiled

He shrugged.

"So, what are your folks like?" I took a drink of chocolate milk.

"My mom ran off with the pool boy when I was nine." He looked down "My dad said it messed me up but, I just never wanted to talk to him so, what ev."

I was about to ask about his mom when—

"Hey Belle." Gaston sat down beside me.

"Fuck!" I mouthed to Adam looking at us. "Hey, Gaaston. Why you here?" I slid away from him, sitting on the tail end of the row.

"I just wanted to make sure my girlfriend was okay here with the new kid."

I made a face of pure discus "Where the hell do you get _girlfriend_ out of 'no, I won't go to Winter Fest with you'?"

"Oh," he slid closer "I know you meant to say yes."

"Hell fuckin no!" I slid farther down and fell to the floor.

Gaston sat above me, laughing. But Adam stooped down and offered me a hand, which I took gratefully.

"Sorry Adam but I have to go, get something. Bye." I rushed out the double doors and away from a stalker.

Third Person POV:

Adam watched her walk away from him for the second time today, _she's a really nice girl _he thought.

"Hey newbie." He turn to Gaston "Stay away from her if you know what's good for you. She's mine!"

"You already have plenty." he said.

"What?"

"Those cheerleaders over there, how many have you fucked? Two? Three? The whole damn squad?"

"Twice, what's your point?"

"My point is, stick with your own kind, and leave the rest for everyone else."

"You're new here, so I'll let you off with a warning," Gaston leaned over the table "But the next time you say something like that to me and you'll be with the other kid in the hospital."

"Make sure to tell him 'hi' for me."

Gaston flinched ever so slightly. _Good_ Adam thought _ then I must look as livid as I fell._


	3. the gym

**If you read the blurb in the first chapter, no, Disney hasn't sued me yet :) if anyone cares, the day i publish this is my B-Day, so i sing myself a song:)**

* * *

It turns out Adam and I have _every _hour together. Even the one I hate, 'cause I always get mad because people think that I follow the same stereo type girly girl.

Gym Class.

Luckily, the girls get to pit who their partner is for the next great sport… badminton.

After the normal warm up of running laps for two minutes, stretches, then more laps, Ms. Gustine called all the girls to the middle to pick partners, and told the boys to go play some B-Ball.

"Clarabelle," she asked "who do you want?"

"The new kid Adam." I said not looking up from the list in her hands.

"Belle likes the new kid." I heard whisper chanting, but I just looked to the group of guys that were playing basketball. I felt like the group of huddle girls over here was taking bets on cattle like my dad (who's a dairy farmer) did at auctions. Oh well, such is life.

"Okay people!" Ms. Gustine said over the echoing gym noise "Help get the nets over!"

I went over to where the roll-out poles were kept –which are a good eleven feet tall –and tipped it on the wheels and rolled it out to the center of the gym floor. As I went to do the same with the other, I saw Adam out of the corner of my eye. He seemed unknowingly gravitating towards me; It's only normally, I mean, I'd do the same thing if I only knew one person at a school.

I walked/skipped over to him and asked if he wanted to help with the poles. He said he didn't know how and I offered to show him. He just looked at me.

"Come on, it's not that hard." I grabbed his wrist and half pulled half walked him over to the last pole. "Here, watch."

I put my foot on a triangle like thing that covered the top of the wheels, grabbed the pole, and lean backwards. Thus probing it onto the wheels, "Up and ready to go." I said letting it fall back on its base. "Now you try."

He did like I did, and got it on the first try.

"See?" I said sweetly "Not that hard. Now follow me, I show you where to place it," and guided him over to the far side of the gym. "Set it there." I pointed to the ground in front of him.

As he sat it down, "So, who did you pick for your partner?" he asked lowly.

"You." I said simply.

He looked at me like he had been all day when he thinks I said something absurd "Why?"

"If you haven't noticed," I leaned in towards him a bit, like I had a secret "I have a thing were I feel sorry for kids left out." I smiled "I hope you're good at badminton."

He smiled back at me, a for real smile "Favorite sport."

"I hope that means you're good at it; because, unless it's volleyball I suck ass at any sport.


	4. the ride

**Just because I can, I want to thank Music lover 3212. I know whoever Music is is reading this so I wanted to thank her/him, because of her/him I've forced myself to publish a chapter a day on this story. So thanks for the push Music :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shit!" I looked at the top of my locker. Wednesday, and I still need my history vocab list and definitions that's due tomorrow. Ugh, mental face slap.

I looked at my watch. Three minutes, that's all the time I have before the bus leave. Grabbing my bag, I rushed down the hall, down the stairs, round the corner to find my teacher on the phone.

Politely waiting, I looked at my watch again. No more time!

I was about to leave when, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," I said turning back to face him "Do you have an extra copy of the vocab for history 9?"

"Yes, it's right…. Here you go."

I took it quickly "Thank you." and dashed out the door.

Finally reaching the school entrance, I rushed outside to see the last bus leaving "Mother fucking shit!" I yelled literally slapping my forehead. "Why me?" I pulled my hair madly.

"Wow." I turned to see my new buddy Adam standing behind me "I never seen anyone pulls their hair when they're mad."

"Well, I have a reason to be mad." I said pathetically "My bus just left without me and I have zero ways to get home."

"I can give you a lift."

I looked at him "You have a license?"

He nodded.

_Okay, three choices Belle. 1) ask him if he has a cell you can use and wait fifteen really freeze cold minutes for your mom. 2) take him up on the offer and pretend that three days of knowing him is enough to know he isn't a rapist. 3) walk home. The choice is your's… 30 seconds, and go._

I didn't want to wait fifteen minutes and I didn't want to take a freezing ten mile walk. So, taking a deep breath "Where's your car?"

He cocked an eyebrow "Who said anything about a car?"

…..

I was wide eyed as we walked up to a black motorcycle that looked like a Harvey. "You ride this," I pointed to the thing "in the winter?"

He nodded, getting on and handing me a helmet. "Ever road?"

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head.

He smiled crookedly "Then you better hold on, tight."

"You don't even know where I live."

"What road do you live on?"

"Borden."

He just barely smiled "Really?"

I nodded "Why?"

"I live on the same road."

"Where?"

"You know the biggish house with the tall broken windmill?" I nodded "That's my place."

"Omfg, you know the corner of Borden and Hayes?" he nodded "Keep going that way, first house on the left with the big brown barn, that's my house."

He laughed quietly "Small world huh?"

"You're telling me."

"So," He tossed me the helmet "You coming or what?"

As I started to put the helmet on –

"Oh, Belle?" came Gaston.

I gasped looking back to see him only a quick walk away. "Shit ass." I hopped on the bike and got a good hold on Adam's waist "Drive damn it, drive!"

Adam revved it and drove away as I heard Gaston cussing and yelling fade into the distance.

I gripped his waist tighter and squeezed my eyes shut as we started to put on speed. Though I have to admit that doing that made the ten minute drive much faster, especially when I noticed something really good.

Adam was _toned_. I don't mean like disgustingly buff like a certain someone who will remain nameless. And even though I was wearing my winter coat, and he was wearing something like a winter leather jacket, I could just feel a maybe six pack.


	5. the house

**If anyone is offended by my little bit about Mexico, i don't want to say bite me cause that'd hurt but, i apologize (ish) **

* * *

"Belle?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

"Have we stopped?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

I felt a tremble of laughter ripple through his back, which I was clinging to for dear life. "Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged "I've only known you less than a week; as far as I know, you're a cereal killer that wants to kill/ rape me and leave my dead, blood drained body in a ditch in Mexico with the Mexicans."

His booming laughter scared me. I'd never heard him sound so loud.

"If you let go," he said in a soft tone, like talking to a scared child "I promise not to kill, rape, or leave you in Mexico."

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"I'll come back there and open your eyes for you."

"They're open, they're open!" I loosened my grip slightly so I could see more than a black leather coat. His head was turned over his shoulder, with his red hair swished over to the other side. "Wait," I tensed up a tad "This isn't my place."

"No, it's mine." Something like a dark almost there smile passed his lips.

"May I dare ask why?" my voice going higher than I intended.

"Not really," he seemed both a little confused and glum "'Cause, I don't even know why."

We feel into some silence. Cold, freezing, snowing silence.

"Well," I said releasing him from the grip I had on him "since I'm here, why don't we go in and get out of the cold huh?"

Without saying a word, he got off the bike. I, on the other hand, stayed on the bike; so frozen stiff I felt like if I moved, my limps would break off. Also, I was still a little shaken from my first motorcycle ride.

He turned to me "Aren't you coming?"

"Ummmm, hey I'm like frozen so..." my voice trailed as he walked over to me and placed his hands on the bike on either side of me.

"Are you sure you can't get off?"

"Um," he was so close, and my mind flittered to a thousands scenes in books and movies when a kissed formed out closeness like this one. "I think, maybe." I looked down to avoid a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Would you like some help?"

"No. I'll just…" I couldn't think straight "Could I have a little room?" He backed up, and I finally got myself off.

"Come on," he walked towards the house and I followed close behind.

...

I always wondered what this house looked like up close. As we got to the porch, I noticed all of the details and how old it looked. It was beautiful.

My jaw literally dropped when Adam lead me in. It was like entering a mini palace; expect it had more wood than stone. I felt so small in the cravenness house as our footsteps echoed.

"Your dad won't mind me being here," I took my coat off, still looking over everything; Is that a fireplace? "Will he?" I turn to face him.

"My dad moved out." He took my coat from me and hung it on the wall. "I live here alone."

"Alone?" my voice echoed. He nodded.

I suddenly wished I'd walked. Call me old fashion but two teenagers, in a house, alone with no adult usually equals a little somethin' somethin'.

"Um, so why'd your dad move?" I walked over to a table, pretending to be interested in the dark cherry wood.

"Well," I heard him walk towards me "I told him I wanted to go to a public school and he said that if I did he'd." he stopped.

"He'd what?" I looked to see an almost pained expression on his face. "You don't have to tell me," I add quickly "I'm just curious." And looked back down to the table.

"He said he'd disown me or send me to my mom." He sighed.

"The second doesn't sound too bad."

"It would sound worse than death if you knew what my mom did to us." His voice was hard and unforgiving sounding.

"What'd she do? Again, don't tell me if you don't want to."

"I'll tell you, it's just that…"

I took his hand in mine, thinking it would help him tell this story that sound really terrible.


	6. Betty Lo

**Sorry that this chapter took more than a day to post but i've been felling brain dead for a day or so. it reallys shows the end how brain dead i was getting, so if it's confusing, tell me and i will try again :)**

* * *

"Mom, Dad and I were really close," he began "I mean, not like huggy lovey close, but close enough. It was great in the beginning when I was young, and didn't understand why five out of twelve servants would disappear; most of them being girls in their teens. Dad would say they left for a higher paying job, but as I got older… things didn't add up. Especially when I found Betty Lo.

"When I first found her, she was sneaking around the kitchens outside door, hoping for scraps that the cook had been giving her for sometime now. We were both eight and I felt sorry for her." He sighed and turned to me "If you'd only seen her, she was skinny as a pole, bedraggled hair crested in dirt, shallow eyes and marks all over her, liked she'd been in a fight or beaten severely. Her completion was brown, but when I took her in and had one of the sever girls wash her, she turned out to be pale as paper.

"Anyway, I let her live with me in the up stairs, Mom and Dad never went up there so I knew she would be safe."

"Safe from what?" I questioned.

"I was young," he turned away "but I had some ideas about my dad and the girls that left for 'higher paying jobs'." He squeezed my hand slightly.

"Betty Lo became my best friend," he continued shakily "My playmate, my secret holder and I was the same to her." He turned his head towards me; almost tears were glistening in his eyes "Then, on my ninth birthday, my dad took me to Lansing to a toy store. I was so excited; I promised Betty I would get her some toys too. On the way home, I could hardly sit still; I couldn't wait to see the look of joy across her face. But…" he voice got thick.

"But what?"

He looked straight ahead, through the window with unseeing eyes. Taking a deep, shaky breath "I ran upstairs to the room we had hid her in and…" his eyes showed that he was reliving the moment in his head "The fan… the ceiling fan… a rope was tied to it. And on the other end was… was…" his eyes shut and a tear slid down his cheek. "Her." He barley whispered.

I couldn't help but gasp. "I'm so sorry." I squeezed his hand tightly.

"That's not all, there was a note… taped to the inside of her wrist. It said that she couldn't take the pain of not having any parents." He looked at me, with anger in his eyes that reflected in his hand; it took all I had not to scream. "Even though I was nine, I wasn't so naïve. The writing on the note was in elegant cursive; I only started to teach Betty how to write. Her hand was always a scrawl, and no matter what was going on in her life, she always had to sign her name with a smiley face in the O. But no, that wasn't the case.

"I knew that writing on the note like the back of my own hand. It taught me how to read and write, and its owner always wore blood red nail polish."

I saw where he was going with this, "You don't mean,"

"It was that skanky bitch I called Mom who did it! She killed my best friend and made it look like a mother fuckin suicide!" He screamed at the walls. "And worst of all, the server girls, the day after they left they were found in the woods. Dead, cuts from their wrist to their elbows on each arm. My mom had driven them from our house to their 'new jobs' each and every fuckin time!"

"Adam?"

"What!" Anger was in his eyes, giving him the look of a feral beast. For a moment, I felt like running in terror. It must have shone some how for he seemed to calm down. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Maybe you should sit down." I let go of his hand and head towards one of the leather couches in the room.

"No." he caught me by the waist and turned me to face him. "I should be taking you home." His hand hovered on the small of my back were he'd caught me.

_Push him away! _My mind screamed, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed with curiosity; his face showed that he was torn. Between what and what, I have no clue but I was scaring myself because I really wanted him to kiss me.


	7. something GOOD

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but i always feel bad about not sending a chapter out in like a week. So, short and sweet here's chapter 7!**

* * *

"Just drop me off here; I don't want my mom to see me with a random guy on a motorcycle." I said a few yards away from my place.

Bring the bike to a halt, "What, so I'm a random guy now?"

"No." I jokingly shoved his shoulder "You're the random guy I got off the street corner!" I failed miserably trying not to laugh.

He looked at me over his shoulder "You know, I can always drive this thing into a ditch."

"No, no, no, na no." I tried to jump off but my foot got caught on something, sending me falling onto the icy pavement "Shit that hurt." He gave me the _I think you are officially a crazy person_ stare. "Don't jump up to help me," I said sarcastically "I think I broke my leg but oh well, I'll drag myself home."

Chuckling deeply, he got off and helped me up.

"Th—anks." Closeness, lovely deadly closeness again.

"Um, Belle?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was, um wondering if you might want to maybe," I nodded at him "go to the Winter Fest dance with me. I mean not like a date but like you'd kindda show me the ropes and such." He quickly added.

I bit my lip, "On one condition."

"Yes, anything."

_That's gonna kill ya in the long run, as in like right now _"Can I have a kiss?"

Beneath his smoothed over face, I think I saw a dark smile. "Why not." He leaned down towards my face (FYI, serious hyperventilating, second thoughts, and pure shock he didn't scream hell no!), and gently kissed my lips.

After two milliseconds of surprise, I closed my eyes and watched pretty colors play behind my eyelids as I kissed back, enjoying every shiver of joy rolling down my spine as his hand reached up and tangled itself in my brown hair pulling me closer into a deepening kiss.

Note to self: Never kiss a guy and melt completely into his arms in the middle of a road that's not made of dirt.

_Zoom!_ Car whizzed right by us honking its horn, I jumped a mile high and screamed. Luckily Adam grabbed me before I could go falling again. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I looked at my watch "I have to go, it's almost four and that's when I get home on the bus." Almost like he hadn't heard me, he brushed some hair out of my face that came loose. "You hear me?" he nodded. I was about to turn home but something stopped me "Question, that didn't mean anything, did it?"

He shrugged, and got on his bike. Before he drove off, "Maybe it did." And that was that.

* * *

**please review :)**


	8. the cows

**Happy New Year everyone :) I hope it's a good one! encase any of you guys wonder, the part in this chapter and the next when it get's up that has the cows really happened to me. see what i sacrifice for you readers? you should feel special. :) **

* * *

"Where were you?" Mom demand as I walked in.

"School."

"No, the bus passed by fifteen minutes ago. Where were you?"

_Shit ass_ "I rode home with Olive." She gave me that look mom's do when they know your lying. "Fine, I missed the bus and got a ride home with this guy in my class."

"Hmm, and that's why you got home _after_ the bus?"

"We got lost." I tossed my bag and coat on the stool by the island.

"And that's why your dad called me saying he saw you on a motorcycle with a guy pulling into the drive at the old Cyncad place."

"Cyncad?" I went to the fridge to find nothing but milk and beef, curse living on a dairy farm. "That's a funny name."

"Don't lie to me little Miss miss." I could hear her put her hands on her hips "Get out of there, there ain't nottin in there."

"Fine," I turned to face her "I got a ride with Adam Cyncad, went to his place, had some hot coco, talked, met his folks which are very nice people by the way, then he dropped me off not to far from the driveway so I wouldn't have to explain the reason for riding home with him which I already am so it was a big waste of time." I took a breath "That's it, all in the open now."

"Well, for lying to me, you're taking your brother's milk shift," my jaw dropped "Both morning and night." She looked very satisfied with her handy work.

"Fine." I knew fighting wouldn't help, maybe I can sweet talk Dad into getting me out of it when he gets home.

"Any homework?" Mom returned to what I assumed was supper.

"No, whatcha makin'?"

"Scout potatoes."

"I'm making rice."

"Kay."

I walked into the living room and went upstairs to my room. Flopping myself face first onto the bed, I turn on the clock radio on my night stand and let Carrie Underwood singing about a _Cowboy Casanova_ fill my ears as I let the guilt of kissing Adam slowly seep in. I'm not the most 'goody two shoes' in the world, but when my head's out of the gutter I have certain rules. Like if I kiss a guy that's not my boyfriend, it's at a school dance and there for ruled as a one night fling.

But it wasn't at a school dance. It was in the middle of Borden road; almost smack dap in the middle of Michigan, which is in the middle of the upper right hand corner of the U.S, which is in the middle of North America. God, I have a thing for middles don't I?

I sat up and grabbed my stuffed teddy bear from the corner of my bed "Teddy," I asked (yes, I still talk to my stuffed animals, what's it to you?) "What am I going to do? I mean, I like him as friend and all but I have no idea were the Belle that asked him to kiss me came from." I sighed inwardly "Though it was nice, I've only known him for three mother fuckin days! That might be okay for Olive and Lo but not me." I looked at the smile sewn on Teddy "I'll talk to you latter." Turning off the radio, I headed down stairs.

….

Around ten-thirty that night, I went into the T.V room to get one of Mom's _Highlander_ DVD's, still in a huff about milking all weekend 'I might be the king, but the queen overrules the king.' As my dad always says.

About to flick on the lights, I stopped short thinking I might give myself a heart attack. A wolf was out side the window, eating the dead weeds.

Wait, that's not right. It's too big to be anything but a… "Shit ass!"

Bolting up the stairs and into my folk's room, "Mom, Dad did you know there's a cow in your front yard?"

"What?" they groaned. It was way passed their—and mine, except on Wednesday nights—bedtime.

"Yeah, the cows got out again." I said as Mom got up to look out the window. Dad was always a little slow when he's sleeping, having to get up at four in the morning every day I don't blame him.

"Morris," Mom groaned, slipping on her house coat "Morris!"

"Hmm?"

"Cows are out."

"Awe shit." He bolted (as fast as a 59 year old can) out of bed and I assumed stared to pull his pants on, cause I already turn towards the door to wake up my brother Karle. When the cows get out, it's a family event minus the four that already moved out.

"Karle?" he grunted "Cows are out." I went back to my bedroom to slip on some pajama pants that had to be warmer that Eyore shorts, and clomped down the stairs into the kitchen for my milk boots and a coat.

When everybody was up and ready to go, we walked out into the freezing night. Lucky for us, we only have ten cows at our place and the other 103 are up the road at my dead grandma/ my sister Kate's place. That would not be a pleasant sight believe you me.

"Belle, get over there!" Dad hollered at me.

"Over where?"

"Between your brother and the garage!"

Karle (did I mention he's 30? Yeah that's a little important, I think.), was by the little red barn that used to house the young boy cows, before they broke out of it last summer that Daddy still hasn't fix. From where I was standing, there was probably ten yards between the two of us. Have you seen a cow? It's not that fat.

"Belle, move closer to Karle!" Mom said, as she was supervising this thing.

"Dad just told me stand over."

"And I just told you to go over there. Where is your dad anyway?"

"I don't know." I threw my hands in the air as walked to were she instructed "He's your husband."

"That don't mean squat."

"He's in the barn." Karle broke in.

'The barn' meaning this really big old brown barn that sat not too far from the little red barn. When I say big, I mean it's three stories high and 53x27 feet, the little one's not nearly that big, it the size of an average house trailer.

Just then, a Holstein came rushing out the big barn.

* * *

**what happens next? join us next week for the exciting conclusion on ! **


	9. random blabbles

**BabKit: I decided, in my state of writers block...**

**Belle: More like brain deadness.**

**BabKit: be quite!**

**Belle: or what?**

**BabKit: i'll write you out of the story.**

**Belle: oh, no you won't!**

**BabKit: oh, yes i will! i'm the one with the keyboard.**

**Adam: ladies, break it up please.**

**BabKit points to Belle: she started it!**

**Belle: i did not!**

**Adam pushes the two a part from their stand off_: _well i'm ending it so cram it!**

**BabKit snaps fingers: i know what i can do.**

**Belle and Adam: what?**

**BabKit grins evilly: i can change the story anyway i like. so i can make Adam fall in love with someone else.**

**Belle glares at BabKit: you wouldn't!**

**Adam grabs Belle's shoulders: Belle, cool it. *turns her around to face him and kisses her passionately***

**BabKit mubbles: that's it! *grabs portable keyboard and types frantically as a weird blue hologram forms in front of her***

**Adam breaks from Belle, still holding her tightly: what are you doing?**

**Belle, looking worried at her friend (yes, their friends): yeah, what are you doing?**

**BabKit: evening the score ^_^ *a REALLY HOT guy with nothing but jeans and a cowboy hat appears out of the hologram***

**Unknown guy: hello BabKit, you sure are looking beautiful today.**

**Adam and Belle: who the fuckin hell are you?**

**BabKit puts her arm around the stranger and he returns the jester: ^_^ even though this is the readers first look at what happens around here when their reading, i thought it was high time i got myself a guy. isn't that right Po?**

**Belle: why do you need a guy when you got us?**

**BabKit gives them the _Duh_ look: i have to suffer because when you two are together your suck each others face off. so i need a guy too.**

**Adam: you know what? just write the next chapter.**

**BabKit: this is the next chapter.**

**Adam: 0.o**

**BabKit: yeah, if i could have said so earlier, i'm in writers block and i felt bad because i haven't written a chapter in a month. So, yeah. good night/morning/afternoon everybody!**

**All wave goodbye like the Beverly hillbillies.

* * *

**

**yeah, that was the whole chapter. so... please review. *gets on hands and knees* please! i need 40 reviews by morning or Disney's going to come after me! lolz  
**


	10. Demons and Monsters

**BabKit: Hello reader, sorry about last chapter but that's what happens when your brain dead.**

**Belle: Can I say it?**

**BabKit: *sigh* sure.**

**Belle: This is mostly an Adam story, here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

"Burr!" I said getting into my some-what warm bed. An hour and a half of being outside in the freezing cold wasn't my idea of fun anymore. Cows can be EXERMLY dumb for their size.

As I snuggled deeper under the cover, feeling the cold seep out of my legs, I had a thought that caught me off guard.

_I wounder what Adam's doing._

_Meanwhile..._

_**Adam's POV:**_

I ran my hand through my hair as the thoughts of this afternoon played over and over again. From my spot on the leather sofa, I could still see Belle standing by me at the table as I relayed a part of my childhood that I wanted buried in the past forever. And she stood there, listening as calmly as if I was telling her about a book I had read. She did ask a few questions, but for all the gore she never winced or asked me to stop.

Well, she _did_ wince once. I slapped myself on the forehead as that replayed._"It was that skanky bitch I called Mom who did it! She killed my best friend and made it look like a mother fuckin suicide!" I screamed at the walls. "And worst of all, the server girls, the day after they left they were found in the woods. Dead, cuts from their wrist to their elbows on each arm. My mom had driven them from our house to their 'new jobs' each and every fuckin time!"_

"_Adam?" _

"_What!" I snarled looking at her. I was so angry that I wanted to bolt upstairs and tear one of the rooms apart again._

_But I stopped in the middle of my thoughts when I saw the look on her face. She was terrified! It looked like it was taking all she had not to scream or run for the door. She just stood there, looking like she was face to face with something out of a horror movie._

That would be me. _I thought. I was letting past get to my head again. I took a second to calm down. "Sorry." I said._

"_Don't be. Maybe you should sit down." She said letting go of my hand and heading towards the leather sofa in the room._

"_No." I caught her by the waist and turned her to face me. "I should be taking you home." My hand hovered on the small of her back were I'd caught her. I wanted to hold her close. I wanted to tell her about the years after Betty Lo had pasted. But most importantly, I just wanted to kiss her, and see were that would go. Just talking to her made me feel so much better than I had in seven years. _

Suddenly, bolting up right, realization hit me like a ton of bricks. When I talked to Belle, it was like I was talking with Betty Lo all those years ago. My deep dark secrets wiggled to the surface that wanted to be told to her— both Belle and Betty Lo —and I just couldn't stop them.

"Just like on the road." I said aloud lying back on the sofa. Closing my eyes with a smile forming, I relived that moment. I'm pretty sure I took Belle of guard with saying yes to the kiss, but it was worth it. I might be new at Castle High, but I saw the way that the other guys looked at her. Of everything there, she was the crown jewel, but she hung with people lower on the scale which, to some people, tarnished her beauty. But to me, it made her glow even brighter than the sun.

Another thought hit me, and this one wasn't pleasant. Gaston had asked Belle to the dance. Even though she had said no, it still bugged me. He had every girl in the whole school dangling by his finger tips, but he wanted Belle to make his collection complete.

I almost punched the sofa at the thought of Belle with Gaston, when something stopped my hand. It was something that hadn't happened since I met Belle.

"No," I said aloud. "No!" I felt myself run upstairs into the first door on the left. Grabbed the knife off the dresser and started slashing the room up. This went on for an hour until I fell to the floor in a heap. I dug the heel of my palms into my eyes hoping it would help. But it didn't.

I turned to the wall closest to where I sat. It was too smooth, too perfect. Getting up, I started stabbing the wall violently with images of Mom, Dad, and Gaston flipping through my mind so fast it turned into a blur of color, until I saw Belle.

Stopping my hand before I could mentally stab her too, I looked down at the weapon in my hands. "When will they be gone?" I whispered "When will the monsters and demons be gone?" I tossed the knife some where in the room. "When!" I shouted "When will they stop Mona!"

I stormed out of the room hoping this would be the last time this happened.

* * *

**Who's Mona? why is this happening to Adam? the will be answered sometime in the future!**


	11. da da dat da!

**Hey everybody! sorry for the wait, but this chapter needed to be just right. If any faithfully readers are reading this, I know I kinnda stray from the movie plot (badly) I hope that this is getting closer to it. If you want own that REALLY follows the movie blot, look for _beauty is found within _by kabashley19. why am i telling you this? don't ask :)**

* * *

_**Belle's POV:**_

"I know, don't cha hate it when that happens?" I said to Adam as we walked away from the lunch line.

"Yeah," he agreed "It was a really strange thing."

"It sounds it. I mean, a guy tearing up after completely destroying a room a blaming it on a person named Mona? Can you imagine if that happened in real life?"

He laughed under his breath, as if enjoying a private joke, "Almost, but things like that can only happen in books I guess."

"What happens next?" I asked.

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Well, who's Mona? And why is this guy blame everything on her?"

"Well," he paused, almost like he was choosing his words very carefully, though I don't know why he would have to. "The book said that when the boy was ten, a gypsy woman came to his door asking for food. The boy didn't know it was a gypsy, if he did, he may not have slammed the door in her face. It turned out that the gypsy woman was a witch of sorts named Mona."

"Did she put a gypsy curse on him?"

He nodded, "The curse she put him under gave free rain to any evil sprit that wanted a human body for a few hours," He shuddered randomly "The only way that he could break this was if he saved someone he loved from a life or death case. Well, he gave up on that because he had already had failed to do that before the woman came. So, he settled for trying to control it rather than fight it tooth and nail."

"I really want to borrow the book when you're done, it sounds fascinating. You have to tell me how it ends."

"Never."

I pouted, "Why not?"

"Belle!" I turned to see Olive waving me over.

"Come on," I nodded over towards the gang.

"I don't know,"

"They don't bite... Anymore." I switched my tray to one hand and tugged him over towards the table.

When we reached the table, "Where have you been for the past few days?" Olive questioned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," she pointed at Adam with her fork "Since he got here, I never see you at lunch."

"Me neither." Chuck agreed around a mouth full of sandwich.

"Are you two together or somedin like dhat?" Lo questioned.

Looking at each other, I thought about what Adam said before drove away yesterday. Shrugging my shoulders at him, "No."

But at the same time "Yes." he said.

Wide eyed, I couldn't help but stare.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked in his now familiar low tone.

Stunned, all I could say was, "I'd love to."

He smiled.

"'Old 'ands." Lo encouraged.

Adam found my hand under the table and gripped it tightly; I felt my face redden as my skin tingled and raced in my cheast.

"I don't think their doing it." Chuck teased.

I rolled my eyes and yanked our hands up so they could see.

_**Gaston's POV:**_

Laughing at a joke that my new girl Sammy told me, I saw Belle's familiar figure sitting down at her little table with that new kid what's his face.

"Sammy, take my tray and find a good spot." I shoved it at her and started towards my so-to-be new girlfriend.

Half way there, Belle showed to her friends that she was...

My anger shot off the scales. She was holding hands with the new kid.

_**Belle's POV:**_

Adam put our hands on top of the table while we both started to eat one handily. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin that was plastered on my face. Thankfully, it seemed that Adam was having the same problem.

Suddenly, Adam's hand was ripped painfully from mine.

I whipped my head around just in time to see Gaston holding Adam up by his shirt collar.

"I told you to stay away from my girl." Gaston snarled.

"She's not yours to own." Adam retorted darkly "She's a person that can make her own choices, Angus."

Silence fell on the noisy cafeteria like a plague. Saying it was quite enough to hear a pin drop was a gross understatement. It was so quite that I hear the bell chimes for the church across town as clearly as if I was standing right under it.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?"

"ANGUS!" the booming sound of Adam's fearing striking voice made me jump. I didn't know he could be that loud or mean.

POW! Adam fell to the floor with hopefully nothing broken.

"Adam!" I started towards him when Gaston pulled on my arm with enough force I was lucky he didn't pull it out of its socket. "Let go of me bastard!" I started to punch and kick him, which did nothing.

"No."

".GO!" I continued to hit and scream. I looked around frantically at all the faces in the room. But nobody would dare mess with him, not even the teachers stepped in. Instead, everyone watched as he tried to tug me towards his table. I could almost hear silent cheering for Gaston.

I looked back to my table. Olive, Chuck, Lo, didn't move an inch. I felt tears well in my eyes, their no friends of mine when this is over. All I wanted was to scream "cowards!" to them and the crowd. But all that came out were wordless cries of struggle.

"Let her go." I turned to see Adam, my friend, my savor, my hero my… boyfriend, picking himself of the floor, with blood dripping down his chin.

"Adam." I breathed. Seeing him up gave me hope that this would end in our (Adam and I) favor. Though, the fact that my wrist was in a death grip gave it a draw back, but hey, better than nothing... Right?

"Let her go." Adam repeated darkly.

"What did you just say?"

"Are you as deaf as you are dumb? I said let her go. You know, leave her alone, stop messing with her, stop trying to get a girl who _clearly_ has no interest in you."

An 'ooo' went through the room like a wave. Gaston had never been challenged. Not even the teachers would make him do anything he didn't want to do.

Gaston, being in a state of both shock and anger adrenalin, stood there. Twitching. Seeing an opportunity, I grabbed onto the arm that held my hand hostage and bit down as hard as I could until I tasted blood.

Letting out a loud yip, Gaston yanked my wrist up so that our faces were level. Without anything but an evil grin for warning, He tossed me aside with such force, when I hit the floor, the world went black.

* * *

**Like it? please review, anything! i don't care if you say something bad or good or 'i'm in nothing but my underwear!' I DON"T CARE! JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. the bathroom

**Hi everybody! sorry for the wait, i've been VERY brain dead for a awhile but i think this is a good chapter. read and enjoy :) p.s- the look that i describe in here, is much like Flynn Rider's oh so famous _smolder_  
**

* * *

My mind woke before I did. I replayed that crazy dream in my head before rolling over into the warm rolled up blankets under my neck and knees.

Wait… rewind! My eyes fluttered open to see not only the ceiling tiles of the girl's bathroom, but a drop dead gorges face I couldn't place. But he has nice red hair.  
Hold on! Another rewind if you please! Cafeteria, bells, blood, falling, help, tear, it all rushed back to me as I bolted up in Adam's arms.

"Shit, mother fucker!" I blurted quickly holding my head to avoid the headache I've heard you get from, I don't know, getting slammed to a tile floor by the biggest jerk to ever walk the Earth (besides Hitler, he was a slightly bigger jerk than Gaston, but not by much). "What the hell just happened? And… why are _you in the girl's bathroom?_"

Adam chuckled softly, freeing his arm from underneath my knees; he gently pushed me back down into the nook of his arm. "Shh, you need to stay clam, I think you could have a concussion."

As I let myself be held by him (and his complete awesomeness) I saw something red pass through my vision, and it wasn't his hair.

"Wha," I gripped his arm to keep it in focuses "did he do that to you?" I pointed to the long cut down his forearm.

"No," he shook his head, wiggling his arm loose from my grip "I landed a few punches in his kidneys and gut. But before I could really hurt him, someone sick'd his goons on me." He gave another soft chuckle "If you think this is bad, you should see the other guys."

"You got to get that cleaned," I said pushing myself up, only to have his ease me back into his arms "if you don't then it could get infected, then you could get some flesh eating disease, then you'd have to go to the hospital and get you're arm cut off, then—" my sentence started to slur before I even saw that look he was giving me. The girls know what one I'm talking about, the one that does everything but make you faint in ultimate romantic desire (I've seen it on Gast— no he doesn't get a name. I've seen it on Big Fat Jerk and it almost made my hair go white with fright.)

"Are you always this optimist?" he asked in that low delouses voice of his.

*Mental head slap* Belle, head out of romances novels now.

"Only when it comes to… some snappy sounding." I rested my head on his shoulder. "Ugh, I haven't felt this dizzy since I was dance too long in 90o weather."

"You dance?"

I gave a small nod "Ask anyone, they've all seen me dance since I was in Kindergarten."

"Why so young?"

"In St. Patty's day programs the school put on."

"What kindda dancing do you do?"

"Irish step dancing. Great way to get out of school during March, you should come to a practice sometime." I tapped his nose, _clearly_ out of my mind "We could use a guy in the troupe."

"You need to lie down." He gently laid me on the floor which sent goose bumps up my spine just long enough to remember the cut on his arm.

"Wait, let me fix that." Not waiting for him to relies what I was talking about, I got up and went to the paper towel thingy by the mirror.

Too scared to see my reflection, I looked instead at Adam, who was… _spitting on his cut!_

Quickly as I could, I drenched the towel in warm water, and then almost dove towards him. "Don't do that!" I tried to put the towel on his arm.

I think he _growled _at me as he drew his arm away from my touch.

Trying again and again to reach his arm—"Just...hold… still…"

He let out a demonic howl as the towel hit home. "THAT HURSTS!"

Still dizzy and a tad light headed, I wasn't it the right mind "If you hold still it would hurt so much!"

"If you wouldn't have held our hands up for the world to see, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't asked me out and held my hand I wouldn't have done that!"

He opened his mouth to say something, and then needed to rethink "… Well, you shouldn't have let us sit by your friends."

"Well maybe you should make some!" I turned away to cool down my white hot anger, "Besides, they're not my friends after what happened."

"What do you mean?" he sounded like his gentleish self again.

Taking a few deep breaths to get the tears to stop burning the backs of my eyes, "You where there, you saw that they did nothing."

"But _you_ didn't see what they did do after you hit the floor."

I turned to face him, "What do you mean by that?"

"As soon as you hit the floor, I started fighting him, and your friends dragged you over to the far wall so you would get anymore hurt than you were."

"Oh." I sighed "But they didn't try to stop him from taking me away and hitting you!"

He shook his head, like explaining something to a child "Belle, you're one of the only ones that sees Gaston for what he really is."

"That's impossible; everyone knows he's a big fat jerk."

"You see him like that, but everyone sees him as a god, and _gods_ can do whatever they want, to whoever they want."

I shrugged my shoulders "Hold still, this may sting a little." Before he knew what I was doing, I put the towel back on his arm. "By the way, thank you. I'm sure you saved me from a public raping."

He nodded "You're welcome."

* * *

**So, hoping you like this, if anyone is a fended by the hilter think, i might think of apologizing, but... no clue. BTW, i have made a goal, if anyone wants to read what happened _during_ the gaston vs. adam fight, i need 35 reviews by the end of this, and I will add a bonus chapter. so... if i have any faithful readers, rember, i take good and bad reviews, and i don't care if you say something random like what nanarosemay said on her last review :) hav a great Memorial day weekend!**


	13. everything happens in bio

**Hi everybody! happy summer! this next chapter maybe ify, but i started and finshed this between the hours of 10:300pm and 12:00am. enjoy :D**

* * *

"TGIF!" I sang as I slung my bag into my locker "You know what that means? Get down to the beach ASAP…" Humming the tune as I started to make my way to my first hour, I had to do a double take on something strange.

Gast… Big Fat Jerk's clique, without Big Fat Jerk.

"Hey," I tapped a sophomore by the name of Chip's shoulder "Where's Gaston?"

"Didn't you hear?"

I shook my head.

"That new red head, gave Gaston a concussion and a broken nose. I hope that kid gets a suspension."

After a few quick moments of thinking 'what the fuck', "Why would you hope he got a suspension?"

"Dude, he beat a kid up."

"So?"

"So, he needs to be suspended."

"Gaston put a kid in the hospital at the beginning of the year and didn't get suspended."

"You can't do that to Gaston."

"Do you know why he tried to beat up Gaston in the first place?"

"Yeah, I heard that Gaston flicked him on the head, then, rawer," he made claws with his hands "Attacked."

"What the fuck bitch titter!" he staggered back at my use of langue "Dude, Gaston threw the first punch after seeing me and _Adam_ holding hands, and then _Gaston_ tried to freaking rape my ass then _Gaston_ knocked _me_ out cold!"

"I think your remembering wrong."

"Fuck off." I turned and stormed off to my first hour.

….

"Grr." I moaned plopping into my 2nd hour Bio seat. The smell of formaldehyde hung in the air, we were going to dissect starfish, I glanced over my notes, and wrote a few on the desk so I could pass the test to dissect… (Like you never cheated on a test).

Adam lazily sat himself into the seat next to me, and chuckled deeply as he saw the notes I was scratching on the black table top. "Nervous?"

"If I were you, I would do what I'm doing." I pointed out without looking up from my notes. "Mrs. Henning never gives you an answer key and you can only get 1 question wrong, or you can't dissect and have to make it up."

After scribbling a few more notes, I flicked my pencil to the side, cracked my neck, and leaned back, looking at Adam's lean back, tight a focused on what he was writing.

Now, I hate to sound like a whore, but I just stared at that back. Tight, lean, muscular, and all covered by a fitted green tee-shirt. My mind started to wander into places that are off limits during daylight hours.

"Put everything away, class. The test is out." Mrs. Henning started down the rows with the test in hand.

…

After seeing the insides of a starfish, I sat back, and looked at the gutted looking thing in front of me, waiting for Mrs. Henning to come around and point out the organs.

"Gross uh?" Adam asked.

I shook my head, "No, not really. I can't wait to dissect something big, like a frog or rat." But I'm thinking _OMG, this is gross, and this shit reeks!_

He smiled, standing up, and getting behind my seat. "You putting on a brave face for your sake, or to impress someone?" he whispered, his breath tickled.

Swallowing, "I'm not putting on a face," though it was getting hard to say something like that without blushing. He was close, hands on either side of me on the table.

"Dare you to tare out the stomachs."

"I can't."

"Scared?"

"No, Mrs. Henning needs to check it before I can cut anything out."

"Oh. By the way, I said _tare_," his words sent warm chills up my spine "I mean tare it out with your hands. No knives, just fingers." He pressed his fingers gently onto the top of my shoulder, more chills delouses came, making me blush.

_**BEEP!**_ The bell rang, before Mrs. Henning told us that we could just pitch the starfishes, I had my pitched and was power walking to my 3rd hour, throwing away my gloves as I went.

_To close,_ I thought _one more move and I would be gone with the wind._

* * *

**It's hot out****so, love, peace, hope, happy everyone :D**


	14. play date :D

**BabKits: Hello, i'm back. thanks for any and all reviews. remember, if you want to know what the adam vs gaston fight was like, this story needs 35 reviews... *crickets* please? *more crickets* pretty please? *every more crickets* okay, who let the crickets in the story? i want some names!  
**

* * *

History went by fast, and after picking a computer and turning youtube to Adam Lambert, I let my mind wander to a many different things, though most of them had to do with what I could do this weekend after I was done milking cows. Mom and Dad were going to a farm conference and won't be home until 3:30 Sunday night, Karle was going to my Aunts to study for a collage exam, so for the first time in ever, I had the house to myself.

"Earth to Belle."

I jumped at the sound of Adam's voice as he pulled out one of my ear buds. "What?"

"I asked you if you would like to come over to my place tomorrow."

I stared at him, "You mean, like a play date?"

He chuckled "Kindda, only it's a sleepover too."

My jaw dropped slightly, "Well,"

"I'll come and pick you up." He said trying to sweeten the deal.

"I guess I could come over." I said detachedly "But if you do pick me up, it has to be after 7, if it's earlier, I'll smell like cows."

"Deal."

"Deal. Can I have my ear bud back?"

"What you listen to?" he slipped it into my ear and grabbed the other so he could listen too.

"If I had you." I mumbled biting my bottom lip.

He gave me a sideways glace, then a crooked smile at the 'money fame and fortune never could compete' part. "Good song." He handed back my ear bud. "Speaks truth on many levels."

I stifled a laugh, "You mean you do yourself up with a black color liner?"

He swallowed a laugh, "How do you know I don't?" he tried to say with a horrible straight face.

I gave him a playful shove, "If I find eyeliner at your place, I'm going to tell _all_ of my invisible friends."

He put an arm over my shoulders, almost in a sideways hug, "Oh no," he whispered in a mocking voice "please don't. I have a self image to—" he thumped him fist on his chest dramatic like "up hold."

"Fine," I sighed leaning my head on his shoulder (so warm, so soft) "but if I find lipstick…" I looked him jokily square in the face.

He chuckled and squeezed my shoulder, "No lipstick, promise."

Letting go of my arm, we both started our online classes, but I couldn't keep my mind on it, I just knew that I needed to ask Olive the do's and don'ts of an over night with a hot guy.

**Adam's P.O.V**

"Guys," I said slamming my hands on the lunch table. "I know that we don't really know each other well, but I need a favor."

"What kind of favour?" Lo asked after recovering from the shock of my demanding posture.

"The thing is," I sat down across from them "I invited Belle over to my place tomorrow—"

"Ah, l'amor, I remember my first twenty back in Paris…"

"Anyway," I continued "I don't know what to do. I don't have a fuckin clue on any of this romance shit." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "All I know is that she'd get pissed if I asked her if I could lay her on the first 'play date'."

"Yeah, she ain't that kindda girl." Chuck said. "But she is the kind to mistake a first date as a play date between friends."

"Though, sometimes I wish she was," Lo said mysteriously "I get tired of just laying Olive."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I said through clenched teeth. "Anyway, you guys are close to her, what does she like?"

"Well," Chuck began "you could do flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

"No, no, she needs something more special… I know!"

**Belle's P.O.V**

"Ol!" I ran straight up to her and nearly mashed her to the lunchroom wall "I need guy advice like _right now!_"

"Ok, ok, ok, ok." She put her hands up "Clam down, and tell me everything."

I nearly backed out of telling her, cause, I was supposed to still be mad at her for yesterday. But I had no other trusted chick friend I could ask. "The thing is, Adam asked me over to his house,"

"Yay!" she jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Great news! You are _so_ lucky. You should have seen how he beat up Gaston and his mini army." She sighed "All he needed was some shiny armor and no teachers screaming at him and it would have been prefect."

"Anyway," I said with a tad bit of blush "I have no clue what to do. I tried to act like it was a play date, but then he said it was over night and I… I don't know what to do."

"First things first, I'd pack light. Maybe a pair of pj's—cute ones—dress in casual cloths like jeans and tee, but make it a little classy, same thing for what you wear the next day. Now, how are you getting there? I know you said he lives a little more than a mile away, but it would kill you to walk in this cold."

"He said he was going to pick me up." I said looking a little guilty.

"Oo! What kindda car is it? I bet it's a big black jeep, or maybe a big black truck."

"Color is right but it's not a car, truck, or jeep. It's a bike."

She gave me the crazy look "You mean like a bike with pedals and a little bell?"

I shook my head "I mean a shiny black bike, like with a motor and goes vroom vroom."

She covered her mouth with both hands, "OMG, you mother fucker I hate you."

I nodded.

"I want him when you're done."

"No, he's mine."

"Come on."

"Hey, I don't ask you for your boyfriends."

"If you want Lo, take him."

"What! When did this happen?"

"Homecoming night, he's great, he can live up to his talk."

"Ol, you didn't!"

She nodded.

I slapped my forehead.

* * *

**BabKits: okay, it turns out that Adam started a cricket farm *crickets*. ADAM! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET THE CRICKETS OUT THE STORY IN 30 SECONDS I'M GETTING BUG SPRAY!**

**Adam: i thought you liked crickets *crickets***

**BabKits: 10**

**Adam: please let me keep them in the story *chorus of crickets***

**Babkits: 20 *heads towards the pantry were the bug spray is***

**Belle: Adam, i think she's serious**

**Adam: no she's not**

**BabKits: 30! *sound of a spray can***

**Adam STOP STOP STOP! I'LL GET RID OF THEM! *starts herding the crickets outside***

** Belle: i didn't know u would do that.**

**BabKits: i didn't *hands her the can of 'bug spray'***

**Belle: 'bug spray; grow your bugs to supernatural sizes, one short spray will grow them up to 10 times normal size.' how many did you spray?**

**BabKits: listen.**

**Adam: *girlish screams* OMG! THAT CRICKETS THE SIZE OF THE HOUSE! *more girlish screams***

**Belle: remember kids, never cross BabKits, she always means biz. *winks as more screams in the background*  
**


	15. libary jumbo crickets

**BabKits: hi people, sorry that this chapter is short. But we're trying to kill these jumbo crickets, and it's not working! *screams from outside***

**Adam: no! you put her down! you stupid...**

**Belle: *screaming* HELP ME!**

**BabKits: CRAP! ok, think, i know! *walks over to an end table and picks up a phone book.* "Fantasy phone book, all the numbers of all the fantasy world people ever invented." ok *flips through pages***

** Belle: DAMN IT! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!**

**Adam: I'm trying!**

**BabKits: Here it is! HOLD ON BELLE! I'M CALLING A PROFESSIONAL!**

** Belle: I'M HOLDING! *by this point, Belle is in the pinchy things of the crickets mouth and Adam is trying to kill it with his baseball bat and an axe BabKits was using earlier.***

** BabKits: ok, ok *dials numbers quickly* come on come on pick up!**

**Person on the other line: Hello?**

**BabKits: Hi, Legolas from The Lord of the Rings?**

**Legolas: Yeah?**

**BabKits: I need your help.  
**

* * *

"Okay," I stared at my reflection. "Adam's coming to pick me up. It's a sleepover play date. Nothing to worry about, just two friends, spending the night together. Alone. No adults." My reflection started to look worried "Damn it!" I whipped around to my bed were my bag was packed, my sleeping bag all rolled up and my pillow next to it "You are _not _aloud to talk yourself out of this Clarabelle! You're not!"

It was nerve racking! I've never been to someone's house without adult supervision, not even when I go over to Ol's place. And now I was going over to a boy's house…. No, correction _guy's_ house. Hormones count in extra nerves.

"Clarabelle, you know that Adam wouldn't do that." I lugged my stuff on my shoulders and headed down stairs. "If he _was_ like that, then he would have taken advantage of you when he had the chance, which, let's be frank, has been several times. And, he said it was a play date. Not a real date. Just friends," I almost passed the bathroom on my way to the kitchen were the front door (in all technicalities, it's the back door, but it's the only door that people come in through). "But… a splash of makeup never hurt anyone."

Half way through a quick sweep of mascara, I heard a motorcycle pull in.

"Crap," I sighed rushing the rest of the mascara on and a little lip gloss "Well, maybe it's not him, you know? It could be a motorcycle murderer." I gave myself an uneasy smile that didn't convince me. "Fine," There was a knock at the door "Coming!"

When I reached the door, Adam was leaned up against a pole, digging for gold under his fingernails. He was wearing his usual leather winter jacket thingy, but he was also wearing black jeans and black boots. If he wasn't so white and had his red hair causal over his shoulders, I would have lost him in the night.

"So," I said closing the door, "All you need is a mask and you're a ninja, or a bushy tail and you're a black squirrel." I tried to put on a smile that wasn't too riddled with nerves.

He looked me up and down with a smile, "You look beautiful, as always." He heaved himself off the pole "You don't need the sleeping bag or pillow, we have spare rooms you can sleep in, also, they're hard to manage on a bike."

"Okay," a pink colored flag went up, thinking about the Betty Lo story as I tossed my pillow and sleeping bag back in the house. But I brushed it off. "So," I said walking down the sidewalk with him "Why the sleepover?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he swung himself on the bike "I don't know, maybe I can't stand to be from your uplifting personality."

I giggled as I swung on behind him "Cheese and corny at the same time, love it!" I slid the helmet on and held on tight as he started the engine.

….

As we walked into his house, I noticed the dim lighting and the smell of a wood fire in the air.

I cleared my throat "So, umm, yeah." I started shuffling my feet.

"Belle, there's something I want to show you." He grabbed my wrist and lead me down a few hallways, all the while the sent of burning wood was getting stronger.

Stopping at a door, he started to open it, but then shut it quickly and turned to me, "But first, you have to close your eyes." I looked at him "It's a surprise."

Closing them, I heard the door open and felt Adam grab my wrists, leading me in.

"Can I open them?"

"No, no, not yet." he sounded like he could barely contain himself "Wait here." He let my wrists fall to my sides. I could hear him run across the room.

The sound of fabric being snapped open made me start to look around with my closed eyes "Now can I open them?"

"Alright, now."

Opening them, I stared in awe at the walls lined with books that reached the ceilings to the floors. I gave an audible gasp. "I don't believe it," I said in awe "I've never seen so many books in all my live."

"You, you like it?"

"It's wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it." He took my hands, smiling.

"How did you know?"

He gave a crooked smile "I have my ways."

* * *

**BabKits: *wipes sweat from forehead* thanks for killing that thing Legolas, i bet Belle would have been dead by now if not for you.**

**Legolas: You're welcome, but why you call?**

**BabKits: Dude, call me lame, but I _just_ finished watching your movie last week, and figured isf you could take down a 20 story elephant, you could take a 3 story cricket.**

**Legolas: still i was in the middle of something...**

**BabKits: would you rather i'd called Gimili?**

**Legolas: NO! *puts hands up* no, no, no.**

**Belle: BABKITS!**

**BabKits: CRAP ASS! *hides behind Legolas, grabing his shoulders to use as a sheild* save me!**

**Belle: *runs up to Legolas, scaring the crap out of him* give her up! i need to give her a piece of my mind!**

**BabKits: how 'bout he hands it to me from you? *peeks over Legolas shoulder* **

**Belle: oh no! *grabs Legolas tunic and gets in his face* .UP!**

**Legolas: *looking like he'd rather be fighting that 20 story elephant* umm... *looks between the two girls* no?**

**BabKits: Good answer!**

**Belle: *lets go of him* wrong answer!**

**Adam: Belle, no! *grabs her from behind* i'd run if i were you!**

**BabKits: you don't have to tell me twice! *runs away, leaving a cloud of dust***

**Belle: I'm going to get you BabKits! you and the elf!**

**Legolas: um, wait for me! *runs after BabKits*  
**


	16. PLEASE READ!

**Dear fateful readers, (if i hav any) i need your help! the next chapter can either be very scary, or kindda sexy. so, which would you prefer? at least 3 or 5 people need to review with their answer, i am at brain lock with this! and, if you do review and your idea doesn't get through, PM me after the next chapter and i will personally email either the sexy one or the scary one (the one tht's not the next chapter) so u kno wht didn't get in. if u hav read this far and r wondering y i just don't pick one, it's because the story can go off into belle and beast being mad with each other for a while, or belle haveing an unawsered question left in mind when she leaves the "play date". so, wht i'm getting at is... HELP ME PLEASE! I'M BEGGING U, PLEASE!  
**


	17. the truth part 1

**BabKits: Dear any fateful reader/s that are still with me, I'm sorry this took SSSSOOOOOOO LONG!**

**Legolas:*rolls eyes* Tell me about it.**

** BabKits: Well I'm sorry! (just to fill you in if you read these authors notes because you thing they're funny and if they weren't here you wouldn't read the story, Legolas have been fleeing the wrath of Belle after the whole cricket thing.)**

**Legolas: It's your own damn fault we're in this mess *pulls knees to chest***

**BabKits: and it's your own damn fault we're hiding behind a curtain in the armory!**

** Legolas: By the way, why is there an armory?**

**BabKits: Because we never explored this house far enough to find stuff like this out! *starts to type on laptop she wish she had in real life***

**Legolas: Still, I wish that you didn't drag me into all this.**

**BabKits: *gives blank indifferent stare* Okay *starts to open up some things on laptop* mind you this will probably hurt like hell but *presses back space key* you said it, not me**

** Legolas: *stares wildly at her and nearly scream as he starts to eerily deteriorate* STOP! STOP! I DIDN"T MEAN IT STOP FOR THE LOVE OF ANYTHING HOLLY!**

** BabKits: fine *presses the undo button and Legolas goes back to normal* **

**Legolas: *pats self to make sure he's all there* bitch**

**Belle: LEGOLAAAAAS! BABYKITTYYYYYYS! COME OUT, COME OUT, WERE EVER YOU ARE IN HERE!**

**BabKits & Legolas: SHIT! START THE CHAPTER START THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"She sat there alone, in the dark shade of the curtain trying to hold back the tears." I read quietly to myself "As she prayed and scolded herself for taking this stupid dare, she didn't realize that he just on the other side of the curtain. Raising his knife high above his head—the blood of her other friends made the knife glisten in the light of the full moon—he ripped the fabric back with a snap and…"

"Belle?"

I gasped, dropping the book. I turned and slapped who was beside me in a rush of fearful adrenaline. "I'm sorry!" I said quickly realizing it was Adam "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'll remember that next time." He rubbed his red cheek "I just wanted to let you know I needed to go for a few minutes, are you going to okay here by yourself?" his voice sounded a tad strained.

"Ya," I said a little absently. I looked down at the book I dropped without seeing it. As Adam's steps grew fainter and fainter, I looked around the room. Still utterly amazed that a person could have bought this many books.

Taking a bite out of my now cold pizza and another drink of pop, I stared to remember an old legend about a wolf man that I read about in _Weird Michigan_. I shuddered away the thought of the song I found on YouTube about it. I've been reading too many horror stories for one life time of mine.

Suddenly, a noise like angry birds scared me shitless. I knew the sound from last summer. It was just some raccoons fighting. But the fact that they were fight and it was winter scared me more than the noise.

I stepped over the ring of books I had surrounded myself with, and made a b-line to the bookshelves.

"Come on," I said to the room "There has to be at least one little kid book. There has to!" As my finger searched the titles of the many books, I heard something smash against a wall upstairs.

I was frozen stiff as I heard more and more crashing, pounding, and breaking of things.

"Adam?" I called out tentively "Adam? Is that you?"

I ran through the door towards the sounds. It was a stupid thing to do; it could have been anything from Adam trying to get a raccoon off his arm to trying to kill a robber. Either way, it wasn't any of my business and I should have stayed in the library.

But I'm not like, and those cinereous made no sense.

Following the bashing and crashing up the stairs, through halls and doors, the commotion got louder and clearer. I could hear some aggravated screams and grunts.

My pace quickened as I got to the source of it.

I stopped at a huge wooden door, decorated to the full extent.

As I opened the door a crack, it was slammed shut by the force of something thrown at it that shattered on contact.

Startled, as any normal person would be, I tried to talk myself out of going through with this.

"No." I said softly "you're here, and you're not backing out now."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, I started to open the door a second time.

I wasn't (and wouldn't be in a 100 years) ready for what happened next.

"OUT!" Adam bellowed at me. He was surrounded by broken pottery, glass, and other assorted things.

I stood paralyzed in the door way. Not being able to think straight tends to do that to you.

He threw some sort of vase that shattered on the wall closest to my head.

"GET OUT!" he screamed again.

He didn't have to tell me twice… Well he did but that's not the point.

I ran as hard and as fast as could and by some blind miracle made it to the front door. I could hear heavy footsteps behind me coming fast. Not bothering with shoes or a coat, I ran out into the night.

* * *

**BabKits: *panting* that was a odd chapter right, review please!**

**Belle: There you are!**

**BabKits: SHIT ASS! BYE-BYE!  
**


	18. the truth part 2

**BabKits: Hello people reading this story! I have officially lost 3 things, Belle, my mind, and (sadly) Legolas. :'( **

** Legolas: *running towards BabKits* BABKITS!**

**BabKits: OMFG! you're alive! *hugs Legolas tight***

**Legolas: *hugs tightly back* okay, I decided something.**

** BabKits: *looks up from hug* what?**

**Legolas: we have to explore other websites if we want to escape Belle.**

**BabKits: No! I don't want to leave FanFic!**

**Legolas: We have to.**

**BabKits: Okay. *sniff* What ever happened to Adam? we have heard from him since Library/Jumbo Crickets chapter.**

** Legolas: Welll, *scream of either pleasure or torcher happen to ring out* Belle conviced him into stay put in the bedroom.**

**BabKits: Damn men, can trust them with anything**

**Legolas: :(**

**BabKits: NOT YOU! just the ones I half created. You're here because of a cricket and a phone book.**

**Legolas: *rolls eyes* and that TOTALLY doesn't sound wrong.**

**BabKits: perv**

**Legolas: and you like it**

**BabKits: what ev. Now, before we leave for a different site, I would like to send a shout out to *checks computer* MichelleNicoleNatasha, s/he (if you're reading, sorry, but I always get picky with gender. and you never can be too careful or you might piss off the wrong people) gave me the idea of a "possessed Adam is unbelievably hot" and he kindda is, a little. and also a shout out to any and all that helped me two chapters ago with the writers block. :D**

**Legolas: yes, yes. can we go now? i ca hea-**

**Belle: THERE YOU ARE!**

**BabKits & Legolas: Next chapter! *both jump into a purple vortex that let them jump from site to site***

* * *

The night was cold, the snow was deep and wet, and fear was fogging my mind with only one thing clear.

Hide.

The lay out was similar to my farm's yard, though this one was run down and abandoned.

Like a fool, I looked back to see if I had lost Adam or not. It may be his house, but never underestimate a girl scared out of her mind.

Besides my breathing, I didn't hear anything, so, I glanced around to see if there was a hiding place.

First thing I saw was a silo with a gaping hole.

"BELLE! COME BACK HERE!"

A shot of adrenaline made me run at the sound of his voice.

In the silo, it stunk of anything and everything that could go rotten. I was standing in something squishy and watery that made me wantta gag.

"WHO? WHO?"

I turned at the noise and instantly covered my mouth to keep me quite.

There was a Great Horned owl, staring at me with unblinking eyes. It was perched on a pair of antlers that was attached to a half rotten skeleton of what resembled a deer. I up-chucked everything in my stomach and then some into the mess of rotten things and what seem like blood.

I had to get out of there, NOW!

I ran out and ran straight into Adam.

"Here you are!" He gripped my shoulders with the strength of a mad man, and the glint of one in his eyes.

"LET ME GO!" I screeched.

He just laughed as I struggled pathetically in his grip "Why should I?" He ran a finger down my cheek "I just won my prize." He yanked my chin up and forced a kiss on my lips.

Rumors of self defense class kicked in, as well as my knee into Adam's balls. As he doubled over in pain, I continued to run.

I ran through several options in my head:

_Run to Uncle Tim's house, he's not that far away._

X. he's up north and the house will be locked.

_Run to your sister's, she a little farther than Tim's._

X. she's gone with her husbands to his folks, and they lost the spare key.

_Stop running and see what happens._

X, X, and double X.

_Run the opposite way to the nearest house._

Yes! A long shot, but yes!

I turned towards the field that separated this house from the next house over.

I heard Adam calling me as I ran. He was gaining on me, my feet were numb or almost there, my breath was labored, my sides and stomach hurt as well as my throat, there was no way I could get to the house or scream loud enough for them to hear me. In short, I was a goner. There was no way this side of hell that I would make it. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to die trying.

I guess I was going to get my wish sooner than I thought.

No clue how it happened so fast, but I know how it happened slowly.

I tripped on a corn stalk stub.

I started to fall.

Adam grabbed my wrist.

He slipped.

My head hit a stray rock.

I blacked out.

* * *

**BabKits: okay, note to self: there's no place like FanFic! there's no place like FanFic! please review... it's there... you know you want to click it... click it... it's like the Red Button game... exempt I WANT you to click it... *click it*... just do it... NOW!... NOW... NOW?... now?.. please? **


	19. the truth part 3 yes, 3

**BabKits: Hello fanfiction world! in the last chapter, Belle (our wonderful heroin) blacked out. now, just like with any the chapters that she blacks out on, I will make a bonus chapter telling what happened during that time. but I can't do that for free, no, no. as of this moment of publication, I have 50 reviews, i am demanding 70 for the next bonus chapter to be written. and, maybe could you be nice enough to read my other two stories and review them? one is a Titanic and it only has four little reviews, and my poor one that is a lady and the Tramp one doesn't have any :"(. So, there are my demands :)**

** Legolas: Hey!**

**BabKits: What?**

**Legolas: you were just going to let them read the chapter and not even tell them what has happened on the 'Belle is going to kill us!' fiasco?**

**BabKits: o.0 maybe?**

**Legolas: tell them, this is the only reason why they read this book anyway.**

**BabKits: *walks up behind him and punches him on the head* shut up! they like my writing, *addresses you, the reader* right?**

***silents***

**Legolas: Ha ha! you got no readers! ha ha!**

**BabKits: Damn you elf. I will do to you what I did a few chapters ago if you don't stop.**

**Legolas: :P**

**BabKits: :P**

**Legolas: very mature**

**BabKits: says the 1,000 year old elf**

**Legolas: :P**

**BabKits: *sigh* I was hoping it wouldn't come to this *pulls out a cell phone and a mini phone book* but you leave me no choice. *starts flipping pages and dialing***

** Legolas: who are ya calling?**

**BabKits: *ignores him* **

**Other end of the call: Hello?**

**BabKits: Hi, is this Inuyasha? the half demon from the manga Inuyasha?**

** Inuyasha: yeah, what of it?**

**BabKits: I need you to come over here.**

***can't hear the rest of the call.* **

***BabKits hangs up the phone***

**Legolas: what was that about?**

**BabKits: I warned you. now, i'm introducing a new person to the random babbles *lightening and evil laughter***

* * *

I snuggled down deep into the covers; it was so nice and comfy. I flipped over. So comfy and warm…

I bolted straight up. That wasn't right. I was suppose to be in a corn field, unconscious.

I looked around; I was in a new room that I had never been in before. I knew it wasn't my house. It had to be…

It had to be Adam's house.

Sure enough, sitting beside the bed with his head resting on his arms, was he. I clapped my hand to my mouth to keep me from screaming.

How was I going to get out? There had to be a way, right?

Something random accrued to me. Looking down to my arms, my t-shirt had been replaced with an overly large boy tee. Careful not to make too much noise, I flipped the covers back to reveal a pair of guy PJ pants in place of my jeans. Slowly and cautiously, I touch my bare feet. They were clean, not only that but they were warm. Not that I was complaining, but this is not the state I was in before I fainted.

This is going to sound very strange considering the danger I was in, but I almost embarrassedly touched my… um… "womanhood". Ol told me that she was sore the next day after her first time. Thankfully, I didn't feel sore so I hadn't lost mine. Unlike _some _people.

Slowly, I creped out of the bed, hoping to get some distance between me and this bipolar freak.

Suddenly, He caught my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked darkly.

I froze. He smiled wickedly

"Quiet are we?" something demonic flickered in what I could see of his eyes.

"Let me go!" I said, breaking my trance.

"Uh, uh." His grin turned crooked.

I violently struggled to free my hand.

"That's all you got? I expected more from a farm girl."

I forced all my range into my free hand as I slapped him across the face then spat on him.

He paused, as if being awoken from a dream "I guess I deserved that."

"The mother fucking hell you do!" I screamed renewing my struggle seeing a lapse of concentration.

His head jerked suddenly, like being posses by something. His gripped on my wrist strengthen, and started to twist slowly. A creepy smiled spread far and wide on his face as I wailed and screeched in pain. "Had enough yet?" he sneered as tear seeped out and down my cheeks.

I tried to slap him again, but his hand was too quick. I was now utterly defenseless, I crossed my toes tight hoping that see fear on my face was enough for him.

It wasn't.

With both hands trapped, he flipped me onto my side. If looks could kill, his shot poison and lasers.

I was hopelessly trapped, and I didn't want to fight anymore. I prayed to any and all things Holy that maybe my body would bless me with amnesia or let me black out before what ever happened next. I turned my face down into the mattress and hoped for the best as I started to weep.

"Belle?" He asked gently, "What's wrong?"

He dared to ask me that? After the mini hell I was just put through by his hands? Where did he get the nerve?

"I'm… sorry… Belle." He struggled to say. The death trap on my hands loosened to not being there. "Please… forgive… me."

I pulled my hands under me, I didn't want him turning on me again and taking them back. I needed a plan, and I needed it now! Think brain, think!

"I didn't mean it, honest."

I looked up tentively, he _looked_ sad and genuine. But I wasn't going to be fooled again. As of this moment, he was a stranger, a bipolar bitch that wanted to rape me or kill me even and I wasn't going to have anything to do with it!

"Please listen." He begged.

I made a mad dash to the door. But two giant hands made it there before me, not letting me move the door an inch.

"Listen please," he begged again "Just hear me out."

I ran through options I had, which, to be frank, weren't many.

I turned slowly to face him, my back pressed flesh with the door.

"Are you going to listen?"

"NO!" I screamed, "NO I WON"T! YOU CAN"T MAKE ME!" I ducted under his arm a bolted straight to the window. I might be able to break it, and if I did, and most likely end up breaking something I could at least say he pushed me and sue him for every last penny he had. After tonight, I wouldn't put it pass him.

He caught me by the shoulders before I could get far. "Belle, snap out of it and hear me out!"

"NO!" I scream and struggled "I WON'T! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME YOU STUPID BIPOLAR BITCH, YOU WHORE, YOU—"

My back was against a wall next to a fireplace. My mouth was covered, my hand were captive with an arm pinning my chest to the wall.

"I can and I will make you hear me out, and you know I can." He glared down at me; I never realized how tall he was. "Do you want the easy or hard way?"

I made a failed attempted to calm my breathing, but still managed a nod.

"Good." He released his grip on my body.

As he did, I released the biggest, most powerful scream that I could. Not only did Adam take a few steps out of shock, but I crumpled to the floor when I was done.

I wasn't listening unless there was no other option and I was drained, and right now, both were fulfilled.

"Okay," I said shakily "I'll listen."

* * *

**BabKits: my new person is late and I need some shut eye. please review, especially if you want to know not only what happens next, but what the real situation on the Belle thing here in the computer :). (btw, _Inuyasha_ is a real manga that has a lot of blood, guts and good stuff. i highly suggest that you read it. just type_ inuyasha manga online_ on google and click the fist link. it's really good.) Nighty- night everyone! (oh yeah review please! ^.^)**


	20. money money money

**BabKits: HELLO FANFIC WORLD! can you hold on for a sec? *presses ear against a bedroom door***

**BabKits: some of you may wonder what i'm doing... well, my manga guy never showed, but Legolas and I got Belle to sit down and talk, and she had only 1 demand... and Legolas is bravly filling tht demaned and should be done any minute-  
**

***Legolas opens the door and BabKits falls landing at his feet. Legolas himself looks like a hot mess*  
**

**Legolas: tht is the last time i do this story ANY favors! *buttons up his tunic thing*  
**

**BabKits:*clasps hands together* but you did it for the betterment of random babbles kind.**

**Legolas: *stares at her* not worth it.  
**

**BabKits: :P  
**

**Legolas: *points at the room* having sex with her is not worth saving random babbles!  
**

**BabKits: *looks in room* omfg, what did you do to her? she looks like a sex hurricane hit her!  
**

**Legolas: neh, when u got it, u got it ;)  
**

**BabKits: *looks from Legolas to room* i feel sad now.  
**

**Legolas: ... tickle fight! *starts tickling BabKits*  
**

**BabKits: *giggles* shit *giggles* NO! *giggles* stop! *giggles* roll the next chapter!  
**

* * *

Monday, back to where it all began. A week ago today, I first met Adam. A week ago Thursday we started going out, a week ago Wednesday he took me to his house.

A week ago Saturday, I found out some creepy shit.

I stood in the freezing cold at the end of my driveway, waiting for the bus, rocking out to "Before I Decay" by the GazettE, and thinking how I was going to treat Adam. I mean, do I treat it like nothing happened? Do I wait for him to make the first move? Do I act like he never existed?

No on the last option, too cold.

Before I could mull over my other options, the bus appeared. As I got on, I said hi to the bus driver and made my way over to my seat, which was always empty cause I'm the third one on.

Closing my eyes, I tried to solve my problems in tune with "Psycho x Letter" by Aicle. Before the song was even half over, the bus stopped. That's not right. It takes two to three normal song lengths to get to the next stop.

Glancing out my window, Adam's house stares me straight in the face.

I'm in such a state of shock I don't notice the presence of another person in my seat until.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Surprised I even heard him over my blasted music, I stare blankly at him until I realize that I heard him because he had kidnapped one of my ear buds.

"What is up with guys and my ear buds?" I asked grabbing for it as Adam pulled it out of my reach.

"Because it's a miracle if you hear someone in dead silence."

"Sorry, what?" I grab for it again, only to have the other one fall out as "Oh My Juliet" by LM.C starts to play.

He grabbed it and plugged both into his own ears, then handed them straight back "Japanese? Really, really?"

I swiped them fast, "It's not their fault that they have hot ass bodies to back up their voices."

He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me close "Hotter than mine?" he whispered seductively. His breath tickled my ear.

He felt so good, he felt so _right_, but Saturday kept poking at the back of my mind, and quite frankly it hurt.

I pushed Adam away and looked out the window at the rush of trees and snow.

"Belle? What's wrong?"

I shook my head and inched closer to the window.

"Belle, tell me. Please?"

I shook my head again.

"Come on," He caressed my warm cheek with a cold hand, sending delightful shivers up my spine "tell me."

I shot him evil eyes "You might want to forget what happened, but I can't!" I hissed "And I won't! Something like that can be fix with touch or words! It takes time. So right now, I'm seeing you as a friend, nothing more." I turned back to the window, letting my venom seep in.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

I thought on it, "I don't know. We'll see what happens. But right now, I need a little time to think." I put on a smile "I mean come on, what you said was a little hard to take in."

"Are you going to tell?"

"Not this time. That's personal shit."

He sighed "Thanks."

We sat the rest of the ride in silence.

….

I really didn't talk to Adam again until lunch time when we were in line.

"So, why did you ride the bus?"

"Gas is getting high and my budget for it is getting low." He sighed "It's either ride bus, or take some money out of the 'fun money' account."

"Hm… Wait, you have a 'fun money' account?"

He nodded.

"You have a whole account just for 'fun money'?"

He nodded "I also have an account for gas money, food money, house money, trip money, foreign money, clothes money, and a few I can't remember."

"What!" I exclaimed as we grabbed our lunch and started for our table. "How does a Freshman without a job have that much money with no parents?"

"I'd been saving my allowance for a few months before I told my dad about going to public school."

"What was your allowance, a hundred bucks a month or something?"

"Your off by a thousand." My eyes widen as we sat down and started to eat "And it wasn't a month, it was a week." I choked on my pizza.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

Anyone mind if I but this into prospective? I'm a poor little farm girl. The most money I ever saw in one place is two hundred dollars, and that's only when my mom buys our monthly groceries. To hear that a next door neighbor—I didn't know I had until a week ago that became my boyfriend— is a practical millionaire, it's a little bit of shock.

"I hate you."

"Why?"

"You rich, you not tell me." I sound like a fricken Neanderthal.

Before he could answer, Olive, Chuck, and Lo sit down.

"So, are you two going to the dance?" Ol asked.

"Yeah." I said imminently. Don't call me a gold digger, but it's kind of cool my… 'boyfriend' is rich.

"So, what are you going to do as far as a dress?" Ol said.

"Yeah." Lo said with raised eyebrows.

My hands when straight to my mouth "Shit" I mumbled turn to Ol "I completely forgot! Let's see, not enough time to make one, Goodwill is usually out of good ones by now, ugh! And the only dresses I have are either short or bridesmaids ones… UGH!"

"Calm down, just calm down!" Ol shook my shoulders "My mom is dropping me off at the mall to look for one tomorrow, ask your mom to let you come."

"No way! You know my mom is not as free and willy-nilly as yours. If I buy a dress, she has to be there and it has to be on the sales rack."

"Just tell her you're giving me advice." She said like the answer was obvious "Tell her my mom will be there and get her to giving you money for lunch and a little extra if you find something cute."

"Hello? 20 bucks gets me nowhere, repeat TWENTY DOLLARS!" I put my head in my hands "Mom is cheap. If I get a cute dress like from Debbs, it's if I'm getting married or got princesses or something. Unless a miracle happens, or money falls in my lap, I iz screw!"

Just then, money fell in my lap.

I looked up, looked to my right. Olive. Looked to my left. Adam had moved to the spot next to me.

I looked at the money, then Adam, then the money again, then him. Money. Adam. Money. Adam. Adam's money? *ding—ding ding*

"You dropped this." I handed him the money, it was a pretty thick stack of bills.

"No," he pushed back my hand "money fell in your lap. Finders keepers." He leaned in close with his warm voice "Make yourself look prettier than you already are," he hugged my shoulder and kissed my cheek "if that's possible."

I stared blankly at the table, stunned by what he just said. I looked at Olive, then the money in my hand, then at Adam sheepishly "Can I count it?" I whispered like a little kid asking a parent if they could open a present just given to them.

"It fell into your lap, do as you want."

The sight of the bill on top of the pile made my heart jump. $100 just the first bill. As I continued, there were 7 more of the top bill, three 50s, one 20, and one dollar. Grand total of…$971!

"No, there is no way I could—" I was silenced by a quick kiss.

"Chump change." He grinned.

"Wait, how much is in there?" Ol demanded.

I turned to her, still a little shocked and fingered the numbers to her.

"$9.71?"

I shook my head, learn how to count.

"$97.10?"

Shook my head.

She looked around and whispered "$971?"

I nodded.

Her head hit the table, and I think I heard mumble along the lines of "Why isn't Lo loaded?"

I sighed and leaned into Adam, who still had an arm around me. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Am I forgiven?"

My smile faded "You ruined my good mood." I pouted.

"Sorry." He kissed the top of my head. "But am I?"

I thought on it "Half forgiven. ¼ for the money, the other cause I like you."

"Like? I'd say more…"

I put a finger to his lips "Don't get cocky; it's been less than a week. Too soon for those words."

He smiled under my finger.

"What the hell did we just miss!" Lo and Chuck yelled.

* * *

**BabKits: man! Belle is still bed ridden. what did you do to her?**

**Legolas: *Has half a Twix hanging out of his mouth* she said 'fuck' not 'love making'... she'll be out for three more chapters at least.  
**

**BabKits: :O  
**

**Legolas: what?  
**

**BabKits: :O  
**

**Legolas: what? stop looking like an emotion con  
**

**BabKits: it's just... wow :O**

**Legolas: there's a reason why this is one of the shortest babbles ever, this is all M rated stuff  
**

**BabKits: *mumbles* i want to be M rated by Legolas.  
**

**Legolas: WhAt?  
**

**BabKits: NOTHING! nothing at all... oh! I want to apologize to fanfic readers for the long wait i mean, you read the last three chapters right? how do you follow up that much greatness? plus i had school and work**

**Legolas: pht! you wish  
**

**BabKits: I do, very much so! wait, we talking about the work thing right  
**

**Legolas: um...  
**

**BabKits:...  
**

***Crickets*  
**

**BabKits and Legolas: ! NOT THE CRICKETS!  
**

**BabKits: bye bye!  
**

**Legolas: quick, before they take over random babbles again!  
**


	21. random blabbes 2!

**BabKits: Hello fanfic world! i regret to inform you, but my computer won't let me continue to write my story, so this is not a new chapter, but another random babbles time!**

**Legolas: because people won't read this if these weren't here. *laughs*  
**

**BabKits: NOT TRUE! AND I HAVE PROOF! here's a thingy from... *checks shout out list* ujemaima! and they said, and i quote "I love the banter, but your story writing is what keeps me reading." and a long time reviewer... *checks reviews* MichelleNicoleNatasha said, and another quote "I enjoy reading your babbles almost as much as I love your story!" see! people do read for the story!  
**

**Legolas: i bet you pay them to say those things :P  
**

**BabKits: we already established in the last chapter that I have no job, so how on this green earth could i pay them smarty pants?  
**

**Legolas: *shrug*  
**

**BabKits: o! heads up! a _new_ person may come into random babbles *claps hands*  
**

**Legolas: you've said that before and they never came.  
**

**BabKits: that's because i stop reading the manga the guy was from.  
**

**Legolas: well, i won't come either if you stopped reading my book.  
**

**BabKits: this time *pulls out a fushigi ball* it is the all mighty Goblin King, Jareth. *evil grin*  
**

**Legolas: *roles eyes* you know, none of the people that are actually _in_ you story are in the random babbles. i mean, i'm from _Lord of the Rings_ and that Jareth dude is from _Labyrinth _  
**

**BabKits: o.O i... you put Belle out of commission and... i just... don't like Adam.**

**Legolas: *neh*  
**

**BabKits: o, u just jealous that i keep trying to add new people. new _men_ i might add.  
**

**Legolas: *blushes* that's... that's not it at all!  
**

**BabKits: we'll see about that...*address you, the reader* since FanFic has made it even easier to review, let's take a poll, do you think that Legolas is jealous? yes or no. i don't care how many time you vote, or even if you vote for the purple ninja unicorn in corner named Fred. say hi Fred.  
**

**Fred: *appears in the corner from out of no where* hi**

**Legolas: whoa  
**

**BabKits: what?  
**

**Legolas: you and your writing scares me sometimes  
**

**BabKits: *nonchalant* it scares me too**

**Legolas: -_-  
**

**BabKits: :P  
**

**Legolas: :P  
**

**BabKits: i'm bored, Jareth the Goblin King!  
**

***smoke and glitter appears in the middle of the room*  
**

**Jareth: you called?  
**

**BabKits: YES! it worked!  
**

**Legolas: damn  
**

**BabKits: let's see how we can handle the three way! *doesn't relized the hidden meaning of what she said*  
**

**Legolas: O.O  
**

**Jareth: O.O  
**

**BabKits: O.o ... O.O SHIT! NOT LIKE THAT!  
**

**Jareth and Legolas: whew!  
**

**Jareth: is she always like this?  
**

**Legolas: she get worse, believe me. *whispers* at least you don't have to help her in her "negotiations"**

**BabKits: I HEARD THAT! *goes over to Jareth* don't scare the new guest. he's new and doesn't understand our ways.  
**

**Legolas: why do i feel like that's from a movie.  
**

**BabKits: i know what you mean. another challenge reader, find out what movie it's from and review ^.^**

**Jareth: *whispers to Legolas* reviews?  
**

**Legolas: *whispers back* it's a little think random strangers do on the internet that make her think she's a good writer. she's very sad with the 57 reviews she has right now  
**

**Jareth: o... why do you have one of my crystals?  
**

**BabKits: o, this? *holds up fushigi ball* hate to burst your bubble, but you can get these at any drug store now a days.  
**

**Jareth: O.o  
**

**BabKits: sorry!  
**

**Jareth: *sigh* o well, i got bored with thoughs anyway  
**

**BabKits: i feel like we're dragging to a stand still, soooo, i'm going to give a shout out to some more people that reviewed on chapter 20... *checks tablet*  
**

**Legolas: i thought you had a laptop  
**

**BabKits: i upgraded  
**

**Legolas: i thought you didn't have money  
**

**BabKits: you don't need money to upgrade imaginary things  
**

**Jareth: ****imaginary**? you mean we're not real? :(  


**Legolas: :'(  
**

**BabKits: sorry! anyway... the sudoku kid and Nikki, thank you for reviewing and reader, there's a little magic box at the bottom of the page that automatically puts you on my shout out list, it's called the review box... hint hint, nudge nudge**

**Legolas: we get it we get it, geesh, stop whoring out your poor shout out list for reviews**

**Jareth: yeah**

**BabKits: *looks them up and down carefully***

**Legolas: shit!**

**Jareth: what?**

**Legolas: *backs up* i think we just dug our own graves**

**BabKits: :) hehehehe if you down want me to whore out my shout out list... then i'll have ta whore you two out! HAHAHA *rubs hands together***

**Legolas: SHIT! *runs away* *shouts back to Jareth* I'd run if i were you**

**Jareth: don't have to tell me twice! *runs after Legolas***

**BabKits: what's there problem, i wasn't talking about them *grabs the two pieces of pizza that were behind them* i _was_ talking about you two. :)**

**BabKits: so concludes this episode of random babbles *sit down in a easy chair* we do hope you enjoyed yourselfs, i know i enjoyed myself. have a great day/night, and, feel free to review, Fred is waiting to take them**

**Fred: yup!  
**


End file.
